


Obverse

by whiteroses77



Series: Well Versed [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has an admirer from afar. But will he be able to keep his distance from the hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series.

TITLE: Obverse 1/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,830  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Superman has an admirer from afar. But will he be able to keep his distance from the hero?

~B~

He had been working on a case in the cave for a while. Longer than he should have probably but since he’d set his mission into motion he found he was getting addicted to the taste of success. It was hard work, time consuming and it was never easy bringing criminals to justice. Although he was completely serious in his undertaking, he couldn’t deny he found it was exciting too, and he was proud of his success so far. Though he knew of course, it was going to take a long time if ever that Gotham was crime free.

At that moment, his computer logged a police communication, he glanced at the monitor and rolled his eyes and smirked as he saw it was another incident over in Metropolis. He scanned down and saw the hero’s name in the report. From what he could tell by monitoring the emergency services in other cities, especially ones with rumours and factuality of other vigilantes, criminal activity was a problem everywhere. It was the dedication of those location’s crime fighters that made the difference, paid or pro bono, powered or otherwise. 

The computer bleeped again, and again he looked. He shook his head as he saw it was another from Metropolis. He wondered what time it was. The log information showed him that the cities with a guardian normally had an increase in arrests in the evening and at night. He knew that meant the ‘heroes’ were probably working at day jobs during the day. He himself was more active at night but he had other reasons for that, and his mission didn’t stop during the day. The computer bleeped again. He chuckled darkly. It looked as if someone else didn’t stop for a day job either. But then again why would he of all people need a day job.

~*~

Later that evening as he returned to the cave after having his dinner, he found Alfred was sitting in Bruce’s chair at the computer station. Bruce gave him a half smile when he saw him. “I wondered where you had sneaked off to.”

“Your endeavour not only impacts on you Master Bruce.” he replied with stoicism.

Bruce smirked, “What you mean is that you’re finding it all as stimulating as I am.”

Alfred tilted his head, and gave him a quirk of his lips, “It was a very peaceful spell when you were away, sir.”

He nodded and said wryly, “I bet it was.” He motioned to the monitors, “Anything exciting to report?”

His old friend commented, “There is a disturbance in Metropolis at the moment.”

“A disturbance… well I’m sure someone will sort it out sooner or later.” He commented drolly.

Alfred raised a brow, “You seem to admire the Man of Tomorrow, have you considered making contact with him or any of the others?”

He shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t see the point. Gotham is my problem.” he motioned to the monitors, “Besides he seems to have his plate full in Metropolis… although of course he’s doing a great job of it on his own.”

“His exploits are impressive.”

He acknowledged, “Yes they are.”

As he spoke the words the computer bleeped and Bruce chuckled dryly, “Metropolis again?”

Alfred glanced at the screen, and relayed, “Yes, however it seems to be the same incident.”

Bruce approached the console and looked for himself. Alfred was right, it seemed whatever was happening in downtown Metropolis was more than a bank robbery or emergency. He tapped some keys and he brought up the audio for the Metropolis police band. The police were scrambling more units to the scene, but the officers on the scene were reporting their efforts were ineffectual. There was a query about calling in the National Guard. 

He hissed, “What the hell is happening?”

One of the transmissions was reporting the new orders to clear the area. Another was an alarmed officer saying the assailant a Caucasian male had just tossed Superman though a wall.

Alfred turned wide eyed towards him. “What could do that sir?”

He swallowed hard, “I don’t know, but Superman will handle it, he always does.”

His guardian nodded along. The general consensus was that Superman couldn’t be defeated. That’s why Bruce had always admired the hero’s absolute integrity and his benevolent actions, and why he felt a greater esteem for him than the other vigilantes.

They returned their attention to the computer. Then the police officer exclaimed, “Holy shit, they just went through the street!”

Then came the unnerved query, “The street…?” 

“Yeah, through the fucking blacktop!”

There was a really long pause and then a shouted, “He’s not getting up!” 

Bruce tensed, and he uttered under his breath, “Come on come on.”

“Shit the thing’s still alive, he’s coming for us, he’s coming for us…” there was a crash and then silence.

Bruce and Alfred stared at each other in concern. He took a deep breath and then headed for the changing area. Ruffled at his unspoken intentions, Alfred asked, “How can you stop something that Superman can’t?”

He dragged the suit on, and he said with his jaw tensed, “I don’t know, I just know if he’s still alive I can’t leave him there alone.”

As he headed for the Batwing, Alfred said, “Good luck sir.”

He nodded grimly.

~*~

Batman got there as quickly as he could. He just hoped he wasn’t too late. 

He arrived in Metropolis airspace, he zeroed in on smoke arising into the air from burning police cars. He saw in the midst of the scene a man – an ordinary looking man except for one thing. Then man was naked to the waist, and something was glowing in the middle of his chest. Batman didn’t know what the hell it was but he knew it couldn’t be good.

The Batwing hovered above, as he was assessing the scene. He saw the hole in the street that the cop had mentioned on the radio. He had the urge to go down there and see what made this asshole so special but he knew that just by the fact that Superman still hadn’t emerged from the hole in the street the thing must be highly dangerous.

Instead, he targeted the street a few yards from the assailant and then he sent down a couple flash bang grenades. As they went off the bad guy moved off towards the disturbance to check it out. As he did, Batman saw from the crater in the street a hand, then a bright blue arm appeared and then a flash of red caped shoulder. 

Batman laughed in relief at the sight. He watched as Superman pulled himself out of the hole, and then slowly got to his feet. Batman uttered proudly, “I knew it.”

Then he watched in horror as the villain turned around and saw Superman. Then he rushed back over and knocked Superman off his feet before the Kryptonian hero could do anything to stop it. He watched the hero go down hard on debris covered street and he cringed in sympathy. He’d never seen him get hurt, didn’t even know he could be. He didn’t know the ins and outs but he understood one thing, Superman was better off away from that thing. 

Batman braced himself, and he timed it just right, waiting for a gap. Then he opened the hatch, lined up and then he jumped out of the Batwing, his tensile line gave him resistance so it wasn’t a freefall. He landed a couple of feet away. The bad guy was surprised for a moment seeing him there, and that’s all it took for Batman to grab hold of the fallen hero under his arms and then his line retracted and Batman and his burden was hauled up through the air and into the safety of the Batwing. 

He saw the man monster gazing up in disbelief, unable to follow.

Inside he laid him down and then kneeled next to the battered hero, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Superman gazed up weakly. His squinted at him in confusion, he breathed, “You saved me?”

He answered, “Yeah.”

The weakened hero gazed up at him. He saw the agony ease in those tired but stunning eyes. They were aqua pools surrounded by sooty black lashes. Batman swallowed and caressed the hero’s scuffed face, his bloody lip with his gloved hand. All Bruce could think was how beautiful he was in the flesh. The Kryptonian frowned slightly and he reached up and mirrored him and touched his cowl covered face. The beautiful alien murmured, “You have a nice mouth.”

He breathed slowly as he gazed down at him and then impulsively he leaned over and he kissed the other hero. Superman’s soft lips, he felt his breath from his nose flutter over his face before Superman’s lips opened slowly under his. Batman pulled away gently. Superman gazed up, the blood on his lip smudged now and he asked softly, “Why did you do that?”

Batman backed away, not knowing what to say. He stood up and returned to the controls of the Batwing. He felt stickiness on his lips and licked at them. Superman struggled but got to his feet too, and then the Kryptonian asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m Batman.” he answered simply.

Superman nodded along as if he had heard of him, and said, “Thank you Batman. But I’ve got to get back down there.”

“You can’t, whatever that thing is…” he cautioned.

“I call him Metallo.”

“You’ve got a name for it, you know him?”

“I’ve fought him before, his name is John Corben, some people experimented on him against his will, they made him into a cyborg, it unhinged him, and it’s sent him to the dark side.”

That was interesting to know but it didn’t help anything at the moment. He asked, “Is it that strong?”

“No, not for me, it’s just his power source that’s the problem.”

“The glowing thing?” he questioned.

“Meteor rock.” Superman revealed.

“It weakens you?”

Superman looked uncomfortable, and then he gazed at him a long moment, weighing him up and then finally he nodded, admitting it, “Yeah.”

“Anything that neutralises it?” he wondered.

“Lead.” he said simply.

He nodded.

Superman said again, “I need to get back before he kills someone.”

“You’re weakened.” He reminded him.

“I need the sun.” he confided.

Batman took that info in, and then asked, “Can you fly?”

“Not yet.”

He nodded again and then he pulled back the controls and he pointed the Batwing into the sky and they shot off, flying as high as the Batwing could manage. When they reached that particular height, he turned and saw Superman smiling, the hero said, “I guess you’re someone good to call in a crisis huh?”

“I think that’s your job.” he deferred.

“But you’re a hero too.”

“The Gotham police call me a vigilante.”

“They might, but I say you’re a champion of the weak and defenceless.” 

At his surprised look, Superman grinned, “And thanks to you I’m just about to get my strength back.”

Then Superman opened the hatch and he climbed out up onto the roof of the Batwing. Then Superman stood up there, arms spread and soaked in the solar rays. Using the external cameras Batman watched him as Superman became luminous in the glow of the solar energy and then his feet left the artificial floor of the Batwing’s roof and floated away, forward, being drawn to the sun like a magnet. Batman watched out the cockpit window as he bathed in the solar rays.

It was one of the most exalting things he’d ever beheld in his life.

Then Superman turned around and met his gaze through the windshield of the Batwing, and the Kryptonian grinned radiantly at him and Batman’s breath caught. Then suddenly the Kryptonian hero went into a lackadaisical dive before speeding up and slicing through the sky back down towards the city. 

Batman realised he had two options, go home and have faith that Superman could handle the situation, or he could hang around a little while longer just to make sure. He made the only decision he could. Knowing he was doing the only thing that he could live with within himself. He returned to hover above downtown Metropolis.

He saw as Superman spoke to Metallo from a distance. Batman bowed his head. God he was really trying to reason with the thing. He returned his gaze and saw as Metallo came forward and Superman moved back and around, staying out of his radius. The next few minutes he watched the back and forth, Superman used his breath and froze Metallo, it worked until it broke free, Superman tried over and over different powers, different tactics none were enough. 

Batman knew none of them was enough because Superman sympathised with the man it once was, it wasn’t enough because Superman didn’t want to put Metallo down like the rabid dog it was. 

Batman sighed. He respected the sentiment but the thing had to be stopped, and the only way to do that was take away the reason Superman couldn’t lay hands on him and restrain him.

Batman glanced around, trying to find a solution, his gaze landed on the oldest building in Metropolis. The spire reached for the skyline like all the other buildings in this fair city, as everything that belonged here reached for the sky. He flew the Batwing over to the cathedral, maybe it was sacrilege, but he was sure God wouldn’t mind under the circumstances. He sent down a grapple, and it clawed into and dragged a sheet of lead from the ornate church’s roof. 

He craned it over the streets of Metropolis, and released it. He dropped it down onto the street near the confrontation. As it landed, Metallo jumped aside in surprise and Superman glanced at it and then looked up. Batman tilted the wing of the Batwing in salute. He saw Superman smile and shake his head fondly. Then Superman went into action, picking up the sheet, then he blurred and in seconds the lead sheet encased the meteor powered cyborg. Then effortlessly Superman tapped Metallo on the head, knocking him out.

From a distance, the public and the police began clapping and cheering for their hero. Superman looked up at him and then he raised his fingers to his forehead and saluted him. Batman smiled in response. The people on the streets gazed up at the Batwing and then followed Superman’s lead and they applauded him too.

It felt kind of heart-warming to be acknowledged as the… How had Superman put it…? …be the champion he was striving to be for the people, even if it was the citizens of Metropolis and not the citizens of his own Gotham doing so.

~*~

He left Metropolis airspace and he returned home to the cave. Alfred was no longer there so he got changed, and went up to the house to find him. He found him in his parlour with the TV on. He turned to him when he entered. He revealed, “I have been watching you on the news sir.”

He nodded silently.

“What happened to keeping yourself under the radar as it were?” his guardian asked.

“I had to help him, and nobody knows who I am.” He reassured him.

Alfred coughed, clearing his throat, “I would not count on it, Master Bruce. What if Superman tells them.”

He narrowed his eyes, doubtfully, “I don’t think he would he do that.”

“Maybe you are right, after you flew off the news reporters asked him who the other hero was and he only told them that you were his friend.”

He sniggered and echoed, “His friend.”

His guardian’s eyes widened at his reaction.

Bruce cleared his throat. He smiled bashfully, “We only talked for a minute.”

“You saved him and helped him, you should be proud of yourself Master Bruce.” Alfred insisted.

He shrugged it off, “I think I need to send a donation to the bishop of that church in Metropolis, to get the roof fixed.”

“I will see to it Master Bruce.” he replied.

He glanced at the TV and then at the door and then at Alfred, he said, “I should get back to work, I’ve got to patrol soon.”

“You do not intend to stay in touch with your new friend?” Alfred queried.

He had to admit to himself it was tempting, after meeting him, and the ice being already broken but he spread his arms out and insisted, “Nothing’s changed since earlier.”

He turned and headed for the door. Alfred spoke to his retreating back, “I wouldn’t be so sure, Master Bruce.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Obverse 2/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,516  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark takes some time out after his run in with Metallo.

~B~

He returned to the cave. He tried to return to his own casework. He wanted to get some of it done before he went out on patrol tonight. After meeting the fellow hero, he was energised, and he wanted to get out there and do some good. 

However, try as he might he couldn’t get his mind off the things he had found out today. The hero he believed was impervious had been bruised and battered today. He’d watched him try to talk a mad man down, even after the injuries he’d received from that same mad man. It should’ve altered his view of the hero, it had, but not in a negative way, he thought it was kind of noble. He found out Superman had a weakness, and he’d seen his fortitude, his bravery in going back to face something that could hurt him.

He’d caught a glimpse of his loyalty and respect, not naming him to the press. 

He had seen him up close, he’d looked into his eyes, and he had felt his lips under his…

Damn! He shook himself of that train of thought. 

He’d revealed that he gained his power from the sun…

He saw him bathed in luminance, and the way he had smiled at him… Shit! He stood up abruptly and paced the floor of the cave to get his focus back. It was a weakness… the weakness… his weakness was meteor rock. But where had that meteor rock come from? How did Metallo get it? He remembered what Superman had told him. Someone had experimented on the man and turned him into a machine… so that meant someone else had meteor rock, maybe Superman knew whom, but the mystery was where they had gotten it. 

Bruce didn’t know but he knew for a fact that the presence of such poisonous material wasn’t good for anyone, not the man Metallo used to be and definitely not for a certain Kryptonian who had taken it upon himself to be the guardian of this planet.

His gaze focused on his computer. If he was going to be any use at all to him, share the task of protecting the world from predators preying on the innocent, he was going to have to find the source of the meteor rock and do his best to make sure he didn’t ever have to look into his eyes clouded by pain and suffering again.

Those stunning eyes

~S~

It was early morning, the air was starting to warm up, it was set to be a sunny day. Clark Kent drove his pickup truck through the centre of downtown Smallville, his plaid shirtsleeve rolled up to the elbow, his elbow resting on the rolled down window ledge. Actually downtown Smallville was only a few streets away from uptown Smallville. 

He pulled up outside the post office. He put the red pickup truck into neutral and climbed out of the truck. Then he entered the post office. The young blonde woman behind the counter glanced up at his entrance. Clark smiled, “Hi Wendy, you didn’t get a parcel in for me today did you?”

“Hi there Clark, actually I did, mighty heavy one at that.”

He nodded, “That’s great, you want me to come round there and get it.”

The pretty woman who’d gone off to college when Clark was still a freshman in high school, and then came back after getting an education flirted with him, “You can come round the counter, and help yourself to something else if you like, Clark.”

Clark chuckled bashfully in response. It seemed, as you got older, the age gap didn’t matter so much anymore. She’d never have flirted with him back in high school. She’d have only seen him as a kid. He pushed his glasses up his nose and he joked, “Now why’d the homecoming queen like you want a nerd like me.”

She laughed at the compliment, “Clark you were just too cute, still are… and you’ve made something of yourself, more than you can say for most of the guys I went to school with.”

She turned and went in the back and brought out the small but heavy box. She put it on the counter, “What you got in there anyways?”

He reached for it and picked it up, “Just a linkage for an old tractor, had to send off for the part.”

“I thought Ben Hubbard was up at your place these days, can’t he fix the tractor?”

Clark smiled, “No, this tractor’s special.”

Wendy’s brow wrinkled and Clark snorted and said pleasantly, “See you.”

She called, “Have a nice day, Clark.”

He got outside and placed the box in the cab of the pickup truck. It was true, he’d asked Ben a long time ago to keep things running at the Kent farm, when Clark made the decision to move to Metropolis to try to make a career there, well make that two careers. But the farmhouse and the barn were still home, and that old green tractor was still Clark’s pet project. 

Whenever he needed a break from the evils of the world, he came back and got back to basics, it was his version of therapy he guesses. He patted the box holding the spare part and whispered, “We’ll get it going again one day, won’t we Dad?”

Then he went across the street, got some change out of his jeans pocket, and slid the coins into the old newspaper dispenser. He got out a copy of the Smallville Chronicle, and he also got a copy of the Daily Planet too. He glanced at the headline, he smiled fondly seeing Lois’ by-line. He folded the paper back up and put it under his arm, and uttered under his breath, “That’s another one for your side of the scoreboard Lane.”

He walked down the street and entered the diner. He went to the counter and ordered a coffee. As he was served, the middle aged waitress Anna asked, “How’s your mom doing Clark, she alright?”

He nodded, “She’s fine, busy that’s all.”

The waitress nodded, “Good, good.”

Then she moved off and served someone else. Clark took a drink of his coffee and glanced around. He saw old Ernie Lawson in the corner having his breakfast here as he did every morning. He’d been a fixture here for years, ever since Clark could remember, even before he started school and used to come into town with his dad on a supply run. Ernie always seemed to eat alone, not that he didn’t have friends; he just liked a quiet breakfast before going to work. He always made up for it though later on, as he would talk everyone’s ear off once he’d had a few beers in the evening at the Wild Coyote.

Nevertheless today was different because someone was sitting with old Ernie sharing his booth for once. The dark haired man that was there wore jeans and a denim shirt, he was young, fit and more obviously, handsome… handsome…? No, he was hot. 

Whoa! Clark realised his thoughts and turned away self-consciously. He adjusted his glasses habitually. He glanced around the diner feeling as though everyone could read his thoughts. He shook his head at himself, no one noticed because there was nothing to notice… he glanced back at the booth and saw keen eyes watching him. Someone had noticed. 

Clark swallowed at the stranger’s attention. Clark reached for his mug and gulped a mouthful of coffee. He glanced back and met his gaze again. The stranger smirked slightly at his flustered response. Clark rolled his eyes and smirked back. He paid for his drink and then left the diner.

As Clark crossed the street to his truck, a voice called out, “Hey!”

He got to his pickup truck and turned around. The handsome dark haired stranger jogged across the street. He carried the two newspapers that Clark had bought in his hand, and he offered them. “You forgot these on the counter.”

Clark sighed and smiled tightly, “Thanks, I don’t know how I forgot them.”

“Well, you seemed to be in a rush to get out of there.” the stranger said lightly.

He gazed at him for a moment, met perceptive eyes, and nodded, “Yeah…”

The stranger’s eyes glanced over him intently and then he wondered, “Daily Planet… I wouldn’t’ve thought it’d be a big seller in a place like this.”

Clark glanced over him too. He was wearing the right clothes to fit in blue jeans, denim shirt, and suede boots but they were obviously brand new. He replied, “You can find a lot of out of the place things in the countryside if you’re in a mind to notice them.”

“Like meteor showers?” he said curiously.

His eyes widened slightly but he stayed stoic trying not to show any reaction. He licked his lips and said, “Like the sign says.”

He nodded, “The town sign, yeah I saw that coming into town, and it got me wondering.”

“Your life must be pretty boring then.” he quipped.

A crooked smile was sent his way, “I wouldn’t say that.”

Clark glanced around, his gaze coming to rest on Ernie through the diner’s front window. He questioned casually, “Is that what you were talking to Ernie about?”

“I got told if you want to learn about this town just talk to Ernie.” He explained.

He nodded, “I guess there’s nothing I can tell you then. I’ve got to get going anyway.” 

He opened his truck driver’s door and climbed in. As he shut the door, the guy approached the side window. Clark rested his arm against the window jamb. The stranger glanced over him intently again and then he asked, “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Kent, my name’s Clark Kent.” he answered.

He smiled and introduced himself, “I’m Wayne Pennyworth.” and he offered his hand.

Clark took it and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you Wayne.” 

“Same here.” The guy said casually, “I’m going to be in town a few days, maybe we’ll see each other again.”

“Maybe.” he edged.

Wayne smiled, “Anyway I’ll let you be on your way.”

He backed away and then turned and headed back across the street, back to the diner and Ernie. Clark watched him go. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if that guy’s questions were innocent, but being new in town the meteor shower was a topic that might interest a newcomer, after all if the guy had untoward intentions he wouldn’t be blatantly asking the locals questions.

Also, he hadn’t shown any great interest in him personally. 

As Wayne reached the door of the diner, he glanced over his shoulder and looked at him again. 

Clark met his gaze. Then Wayne turned away, and continued through the door and disappeared inside. Clark frowned and shrugged to himself. Then he started his engine and then drove back home to the farm.

~*~

He spent the rest of the day tinkering with the tractor in the barn. He didn’t have much progress, as Wayne Pennyworth wouldn’t leave his thoughts. He eventually gave up. He left the barn, crossed the yard, and up the porch steps. He entered the kitchen, went to the sink, and washed the oil from his hands. From behind him he was reminded, “Don’t forget under your fingernails.”

He snorted, “You’ve been telling me that my whole life.”

“That’s because you need telling.” His mom scoffed.

She offered him the towel and he took it and dried his hands. He acquiesced, “Yes ma’am.”

His mom smirked, “Don’t be cheeky.” Then she asked, “Any luck with the tractor?”

He sighed and confessed, “My mind hasn’t been on it today.”

Mom studied him and then said gently, “What’s on your mind sweetheart?”

He shrugged, “Just a guy I met in town. He was asking questions about the meteor shower.”

“He was looking for you?”

“No, no it wasn’t like that, I just happened to speak to him that’s all.”

“So what did he want to know?”

He chided himself for not trying to find out more details. He admitted, “I don’t know I didn’t ask him. I was just relieved that the guy hadn’t connected the meteor shower to me, but then again why would he?”

His mom pinched her lips together, “When you were a little boy I’d have said the same thing, but now you’re in the limelight as Superman, we can’t give anyone a free pass.”

He cringed, “I know Mom, geez I don’t even know why Wayne is in the area, is he visiting relatives, looking for work, or something else.”

“I know when you come back home you let your guard down but…”

He shook his head at himself in rebuke, “I didn’t even question why he would seek Ernie out.”

“Ernie?”

“Yeah he was talking to Ernie Lawson in the diner. Wayne did say he was told if he wanted to learn anything about Smallville to ask Ernie.”

“That’s probably true.” His mom concurred.

“Yeah but that doesn’t explain why he would seek the guy out so early in the morning. I should’ve asked him but after…” he stopped himself midsentence. After he’d foolishly gotten flustered by his own attraction to the guy, he’d just had to get out of there. 

He snorted and shook his head at himself again.

His all knowing all seeing mother asked carefully, “After what?”

He gazed at the person who knew him best and he trusted the most. He felt himself blushing and he shrugged, “The guy was kind of cute.”

Martha Kent’s eyebrow rose quizzically, “Cute?”

Clark cleared his throat, “Okay the guy was gorgeous, and he saw me…”

“Saw you?” his mom urged.

“He saw me looking at him, and I got…”

She was nodding along, “You got flustered.”

“Yeah and I just had to leave.”

His mom gazed at him with a sparkle in her eyes. She uttered wryly, “He must be something to look at.”

Clark licked his lips and glanced away, “He is but… darn it I wonder how long he kept Ernie talking this morning. I mean did Ernie put him off because he had to go to work. If Wayne was so interested maybe he’d want to finish the conversation.”

“Didn’t your dad used to say that Ernie Lawson goes to the Wild Coyote every night?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah.”

“It would be interesting to know, and prudent to find out what this Wayne fella is really all about.”

He agreed, “You’re right Mom.”

Martha Kent nodded. She glanced down, she sighed, and then she grabbed the towel and showed him some oil stains on there. “See that, that’s because you didn’t wash your hands properly.”

He grumbled to his mom, “You’ve had to deal with a lot more than oil on my clothes before now, Mom.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Obverse 3/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,536  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark sets about to find out what Wayne Pennyworth is up to.

~S~

That evening after dinner, Clark pushed the double doors open and entered the smoke filled atmosphere of the Wild Coyote bar. In the low lighting, he saw men he knew. He nodded to them and walked over to the bar. Fred the bartender appeared surprised to see him but he nodded in greeting, “What can I get you Clark?”

Although technically it was his local, he was as surprised at his visit here as his neighbours and small town acquaintances were at his presence here. He came back to his hometown every so often, but coming to this bar wasn’t a part of his usual activities. He smiled politely, “I’ll have a beer, Fred.”

“Coming right up.” Fred replied.

As his beer was place on the bar, Clark picked it up and had a sip, and then he glanced around the tables and booths. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw old Ernie Lawson sitting in a booth, and the stranger from this morning was with him.

He watched them for several minutes, he zeroed in on the conversation with his super-hearing. He listened as Ernie told the story of the meteor shower, how it had torn up parts of the town centre and decimated some fields to the west of the town. He told him of farmers breaking their ploughs on chunks of meteorite for years after the incident. 

All the while, the stranger seemed eager to hear. It was that eagerness that made Clark continue listening. He watched as Wayne paid for drink after drink just to get Ernie to keep talking, keep telling his stories. 

As Ernie began to give Wayne a list of the worst hit places in the area, Wayne was reaching for his wallet to pay for another drink, the alcohol finally got the better of him and old Ernie slumped over in his seat. Wayne groaned with frustration, and then glanced around, his gaze finding Clark there. Clark steeled himself and then stood up and walked over casually. He chuckled, “Ernie sure put a lot away tonight huh?”

Wayne glanced at his wallet and muttered, “You can say that again.” as he shoved it back into his jeans pocket.

Subtly, Clark rolled his eyes and then suggested, “I better help him get home.”

The dark haired stranger glanced from the old drunk to Clark and back again. He sighed, “I guess you’re right, I’ll help.”

He sighed himself, realising he was going to have to pretend to struggle, so they both could get Ernie out of here. They each got the old man under the arm and walked, half dragging him between them. In the parking lot they got to Clark’s truck, they struggled but finally got the old guy in there and then surprisingly Wayne got in too. Clark gazed at him questioningly. The guy shrugged, “You’re going to need my help again on the other end aren’t you?”

He wanted to tell him that there was someone at Ernie’s house that could help him, but he guessed Ernie had already shared his living arrangements with him. His wife had left him years ago and she was now only a distant memory among the townsfolk. So Clark nodded in acceptance, and got in the driver’s seat.

As he drove the truck to Ernie’s house, Clark inquired, “You must be really interested in those meteorites. It normally takes a lot of booze for Ernie to pass out.”

“Who said we were still talking about the meteorites?” Wayne asked.

Clark glanced at him sideways and gave him a “C’mon.” look.

“I’m just getting to know the place that’s all.”

He wasn’t sure if to believe him but he let it go. 

~*~

They got to Ernie’s house, Clark found the spare key under the flower pot, and they managed to get him inside, and settled before they left. As Wayne had guided Ernie backways onto his bed, Clark noticed how Wayne’s jeans stretched over a very nice tight ass. Clark turned away quickly, he didn’t want the embarrassment of being caught looking.

Back in the truck, he started the engine and pulled off from the curb, Clark asked, “Did you leave your car at the Wild Coyote, or…?”

“No Ernie gave me a lift.” Wayne revealed.

“The old guy must’ve liked you a lot.” he joked.

“I think he just liked someone to listen to him, that’s all.” He said sympathetically.

He glanced at him, “So what you want to do now?”

“Back to my motel I guess.”

He nodded and continued driving. There was only one motel in Smallville.

Wayne wondered, “So I’d guess since you’re from around here you’d know as much about the meteor shower as Ernie?”

Clark said cagily, “I guess.”

“Good.” He declared. Clark glanced at him fleeting and Wayne smirked, “I’d rather talk to you any day of the week.”

He glanced back at the gorgeous man in his passenger seat. He saw he was already looking his way. Clark gave him a small smile, which Wayne returned.

Clark pulled his pickup truck up to the curb outside Wayne’s motel room. Wayne got out. He turned back to him before shutting the door and then asked, “I’d like to talk to you some more, how about we meet for a coffee at the diner tomorrow?”

Maybe his own attraction was reciprocated. He found himself excited by just that offer of a coffee date with this man. He smiled, “I’d like that.”

Wayne nodded, “Great, I’ll see you there around 10am maybe?”

“See you then.” He confirmed.

Clark set off again and drove back to the farm. He found he was really looking forward to tomorrow morning. The question was how did all this affect the situation.

~*~

Mid-morning the following day, Clark, and handsome dark haired stranger in town were sitting facing each other in a booth at the diner. They both picked at their waffles and sipped their coffee as they chatted. Clark was asking, “So you’re saying you weren’t being nosy around town all day yesterday.”

Wayne chuckled, “The residents don’t have to worry I’m not a reporter.”

He chuckled in response, “No, I am.” His companion glanced up and stared at him a little wary. Clark shrugged, “That’s why I had the Daily Planet with me yesterday morning.”

Wayne nodded thoughtfully. “You work for the Daily Planet?”

Clark nodded, “That’s right.” 

“Are you here on a story?” he asked carefully.

“No.” he replied.

Wayne studied him and then asked, “If you’re a reporter for the Daily Planet, I assume you live in Metropolis, what are you doing here?”

Clark glanced out the window and then smiled, “Hometown, I grew up here.”

“But you weren’t born here?” he wondered.

He frowned, “What makes you ask that?”

“You didn’t say you were born here, just that you grew up here.”

He shrugged it off, “Different words same meaning.”

Wayne shrugged too. “So it’s just a visit?”

“Huh-huh.” he nodded.

He licked his lips, “Okay I’m going out on a limb right now, because I don’t want you to get too nosy.”

Clark tittered at the turn around. His companion revealed, “I’m trying to find out about the meteor shower, because I think a friend of mine might’ve been hurt because of it.”

Clark’s heart sank. It was a common enough occurrence in Smallville. The meteor shower had changed people’s lives in many ways, ruined their fields, destroyed their buildings, their livelihoods, it had killed people and it had created dozens of metahumans. Clark was sorry for it, just as he was sorry that it had been caused by Krypton being destroyed.

He cleared his throat, “It’s tough. I’ve known a lot of people that the meteors have changed their lives. I’m sorry.”

Wayne said wistfully, “I’m just trying to understand it that’s all, and hopefully try and help if I can.”

Clark was relieved. He still didn’t like anyone looking too far into things in town but at least he now knew that Wayne was a decent guy just trying to do the right thing for a friend. 

Wayne had a sip of coffee and complained, “Apart from Ernie I couldn’t get anyone else to talk.”

He explained, “I guess the townsfolk just try to pretend everything’s the same as before the meteor shower, although everyone knows or knows someone who’s heard of someone affected.”

His gorgeous companion said, “I’m hoping to have more luck with you.”

He smirked in response, “You planning on holding me down and pumping me…” 

Across from him, a little noise escaped Wayne’s throat, and Clark stared at him. Wayne was looking at him in surprise, before his gaze swept Clark’s body, and then he met his eyes again. 

Clark cleared his throat and returned his eyes to his plate. He licked his lips, at the appraisal as well as Wayne’s response to Clark’s innocent words.

Then Wayne glanced away self-consciously. Then Wayne cleared his throat and continued his questions about the meteor shower. “Ernie was saying last night that the farmers had to clear the land of the meteorites. Do you know where they deposited them all?” he inquired.

He gazed at him. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the question. Why would someone need to know that? He evaded the question as he had done questions he didn’t like many times in his life. “You must be very close to your friend.”

Wayne glanced away, out the diner window. He admitted in a murmur, “Not really we only met recently.”

Endeared Clark smiled softly, “Must be someone special.”

“He is special.” He uttered wistfully.

Clark swallowed hard in reaction, feeling a tad disappointed that Wayne’s heart seemed to be already taken. “Does he know how you feel?”

Wayne returned his gaze to him, he smiled awkwardly, and said thoughtfully, “I kissed him, but I doubt he even thinks about me at all.”

He laughed softly, “Wayne, if someone like you kissed me, I’d think about you.”

The handsome stranger bowed his head bashfully. 

Clark realised what he’d said. He mirrored him and shyly he bowed his head too. 

Wayne glanced up. “I’m not good at this…” he said quietly. 

~B~

As Bruce had raised his face, he observed his companion as his cheeks pinked slightly, and ducked his head. Bruce smiled in response. He was incredibly cute, this small town guy. Clark had told him he worked at the Daily Planet, but his work had never come to Bruce’s or Batman’s attention. He wasn’t sure if that was indicative of his writing talent or not. When he got back home, he might look some of it up. However, it wasn’t exactly his articles that were provoking Bruce’s interest in him. It was his other more superficial talents. 

He noticed how with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his powerful forearms were on show. He’d noticed the softness of his mouth, and the pink of his cheeks, and the voluptuousness of his ass yesterday as Clark had crossed the street ahead of him. It was a pity about the glasses but they didn’t diminish his appeal. 

He’d come here on a mission and found himself distracted. Luckily for him, he could justify the time spent with Clark as research. Clark had been born around here so he was as good as any of the other locals to talk to, and nicer to look at to boot.

Clark glanced up, and met his gaze and then smiled shyly.

Was it wrong that he found his shyness a turn on?

Bruce smiled back, “So do you want to show me around town?”

The overgrown farm boy nodded, “I could do that.” 

They talked some more about the meteor shower, and finished up their meal. As they stood up to leave, Clark reached into his pocket for his wallet. Bruce raised his hand, “No allow me.”

Clark tilted his head, “You don’t have to.”

He wasn’t used to paying with cash, but he couldn’t pay with his own credit card could he. Bruce considered the amount of cash in his wallet after Ernie drinking it dry last night at the Wild Coyote bar. He just had enough to last this visit he thought. “It’s alright, I’d like to.”

“This isn’t a date you know.” Clark said wryly.

His eyes roamed Clark’s body. He snorted softly, “I know that.”

Clark groaned under his breath, and then he muttered, “Go on if it makes you feel better.”

Bruce nodded along, and paid the waitress. Then they left the diner. 

Out on the street, they headed for Clark’s pickup truck and got in. Then Clark took him on a tour of Smallville and its surrounding area.

~*~

Later on after some stops, Clark turned on to a lane and ahead Bruce saw a picture postcard vista. Clark pulled the truck up on the grass, and they gazed out the windshield. There was a placid lake, surrounded by trees, a small dock leading out a little ways. Bruce said, “A very pretty view.”

Clark nodded, and then told him, “Crater Lake.”

Bruce turned and looked at his companion. Clark removed his seat belt and reached for the door handle. “Come on.”

He got out and then Bruce reached for the door handle and followed him.

They walked to the edge of the bank. He took in the enormity of the expanse of water. He shook his head, “Crater Lake, there’s no way… I mean the meteor shower didn’t cause this?”

Clark sniggered softly, “Of course not, it would’ve had to have been an asteroid to create this.”

“I thought so.”

His companion chuckled and then walked over and sat down on the edge of the wooden dock. Clark took his boots and socks off and then dangled his feet in the water. Bruce grinned with simple endearment, and walked across and did the same. The water froze his toes at first until his body adjusted to the cold temperature. Then he asked, “So why’s it called Crater Lake?”

“People have an odd sense of humour.” Clark uttered.

He frowned.

Clark explained, “It used to have a Kawatche name, but after the meteor shower the name was changed.”

“Kawatche?”

“Local indigenous tribe.”

Bruce smiled, “So why are we here, we’re not here just to enjoy the view?”

His tour guide revealed, “There are meteorites at the bottom of the lake.”

He gazed curiously at the lake, the sun reflected off the surface making it appear golden. He questioned, “How much is in there?”

Clark said wryly, “Quite a lot.” Bruce’s brow creased at him not understanding his amusement. His companion saw his frown and shrugged, “The lakebed is a long way down.”

It still didn’t explain his amusement. But Clark didn’t explain further, he just pulled his feet out of the water, and then he lay back on the dock and gazed at the blue sky above. Bruce mirrored him and lay back too, and he wiggled his wet toes. 

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Obverse 4/5  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,611  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce as a proposition for Clark, but what will be say.

~B~

He was laying on a wooden dock, on the edge of a lake in the middle of Kansas with the sun shining down on him. At least he had some answers about the meteorites that caused pain to the hero he admired so much. He’d made a contact in this small town as well. He thought about how attracted he’d found himself to this hot smart shy guy. Who knew you could find such things in small town America. He smiled at the sun and then he caught himself and tried to get his mind back on why he was actually in Smallville. He turned his head and asked, “So has anyone tried to get the meteorites out of there?”

Clark sighed softly, “Not that I know of, earlier you asked me where the townsfolk had put it all…”

Bruce sat up and stared down at him, “You mean they dumped it in there?”

“That would be my guess.”

He stared out at the lake, “Do people ever swim in there?”

“Every summer, it’s a teenage hot spot.”

He returned to gaze at the man stretched out relaxing, and Clark raised a teasing brow, “Yeah even me.”

“Nobody’s been affected?”

“Not by just swimming in there, like I said the meteorites are way down.”

“Dangerous though…”

Clark just nodded.

Bruce glanced around and then back at his companion. It was peaceful here. With nothing else to do, he lay down at his side again and relaxed. 

He began admiring his body again. It was new territory to him; to be attracted to someone for no reason other than he liked him, no seduction, and no adrenaline coursing through his system to affect his judgment.

~S~

He could feel Wayne’s eyes on him as he lay there. Wayne asked quietly. “Have you ever kissed another man, Clark?” 

The sun was making him feel a little giddy and so Clark joked, “You don’t get many men kissing other men around these parts.”

“But you do in Metropolis?”

Clark nodded, thinking about when Batman unexpectedly kissed him last week in the heat of the moment. He said wryly “It’s not unheard of in Metropolis.”

Wayne asked conspiratorially, “I guess in Smallville it would have to be something done under the radar…”

He licked his lips. Was this guy really asking him this? He was nice and gorgeous, and he filled out his jeans like no one else Clark had ever seen and he was definitely attracted to him, but… he couldn’t believe he was asking him this point blank.

“…and it would have to be no strings attached…” Wayne continued. 

Clark gasped softly at the confirmation of his thoughts and Wayne’s eyes darted to his face. A look of realisation crossing his features, as he asked doubtingly, “You’re not interested are you. You were humouring me earlier?”

He cleared his throat. He admitted. “I didn’t say that I’m just not used to people moving this fast.” 

His dark haired handsome pursuer nodded, “I get that, it’s just I’m not going to be in town that long. I’m attracted to you. We’re both men of the world…”

He admitted, “I don’t know what to say.” Then he asked, “What about your special friend?”

Wayne glanced around the lake and back again, he shrugged, “He’s so far out of reach, but you’re very real and you’re here now.” 

“A stand-in?” he conjectured.

“Oh no, I’m drawn to you Clark. This thing… my attraction is very much about you.” Wayne told him earnestly.

He smiled shyly.

Wayne braced his hands on the dock and leaned over him, and then he leaned in a little closer, he could feel his breath on his cheek next to his ear and he asked, “Well?” 

Clark’s eyes fluttered closed in response to his closeness, his breathing hitched, “Well what?” he asked.

“Are you interested in my proposal?” he whispered. Clark cleared his throat, and licked his lips nervously. He couldn’t reply he didn’t know how to respond. Wayne lifted up and smiled down at him almost smugly, “That isn’t a no.”

He let out an excited but nervous breath, “Um can you give me some time to think about it?” he asked. 

His pursuer purred seductively, “You’ve got all the time you need, until one or both of us leaves town and goes back to our real lives that is.”

Clark raised a brow at his tone, and murmured, “I thought you said you weren’t very good at this.”

Wayne grinned at him, “I’ve had a little practice.” 

He smiled flusteredly, and whispered, “Down boy.”

Wayne pursed his lips, with a glint in his eyes and then he lay back on the wooden planks of the dock again. 

~B~

He watched Clark for a few minutes. He contemplated that if Clark agreed to his proposal, he didn’t know how he was going to justify that as part of his mission except… it was something he needed, a break, a chance to share something with someone he actually did want to fuck. Clark looked as if he was going to sleep in the sun, the glare of the sun reflecting off his glasses’ lenses. 

Hmm, damn he sure hoped Clark says yes to his offer, by his responses before it looked promising. It was strange but even the fact that Clark was so unsure where another man would jump at the chance to get laid was a turn on. As he watched, he noticed the beginnings of a bulge at Clark’s denim covered crotch. “Hmm very promising”. Bruce groaned softly as his body response to the sight. 

Then Clark murmured, “It’s your fault.”

He smirked, and leaned over, he murmured, “I thought you were asleep.”

Clark gazed up at him through his lenses, “Not with you watching me like that.”

Bruce let out a hard breath, “Me watching you makes this happen?” he reached down and gently cupped Clark’s crotch. 

The focus of his desire whimpered softly, “Wayne, don’t…”

He felt the trapped length getting harder against his palm. He groaned in response, “Oh Clark why are you fighting it, there’s no need to?” 

The sexy farm boy hissed and shook his head, “Damn you’re making it hard.”

With his thumb Bruce stroked the bulge, and chuckled huskily, “You can say that again, I guess you’re as enthusiastic as I am.”

Clark told him playfully, “Your hand on my c… crotch isn’t helping.”

He raised his brow leeringly, “I want to see your c… cock.”

Clark snorted, “Damn you’re incorrigible.”

He crawled over and settled on his elbows on the wooden dock between Clark’s legs. Clark glanced down his body at him and griped, “This is… you are so…” He lowered himself and inspected Clark’s bulging crotch from this angle. Clark laughed, “What are you doing?”

He teased, “I’m inspecting the merchandise.”

The front of Clark’s jeans got tighter, even as Clark laughed, “I’m not for sale.”

He glanced up, and met Clark’s gaze and murmured, “I wouldn’t want you if you was.” 

Clark stared at him, affection, and desire on his face. Then Bruce leaned in and he nuzzled his denim covered crotch. Clark hissed and reflexively arched up towards his mouth. He hissed, “Geez I thought you were a nice guy.”

He laughed, “I never claimed to be.” 

And then he mouthed him through his jeans. He found the head of his erection and nibbled it. Clark laughed gaspingly. “I thought you promised to wait?”

Bruce climbed over, and straddled him and settled over Clark’s crotch, they both moaned at the pressure as their denim covered crotches met. Clark’s hands instinctively grasped Bruce’s hips. Bruce braced his hands at either side of his gorgeous farm boy’s head and gazed down at him. Clark’s cheeks were blushing again, and his eyes were bright through his lenses. Clark whispered, “I didn’t expect this. I never thought I could come home and meet someone like you.”

He smiled softly, “I never expected to meet someone either.”

He leaned down and he watched Clark’s reaction all the way. Clark gazed at him until his lips covered his own and then his eyes closed slowly. His lips were so soft against his; they deepened the kiss at the same time, and smiled into each other’s mouths. Their tongues played together. Clark moaned deep down in his chest and opened his mouth wider, and his full lips enveloped Bruce’s. Bruce’s fingers instinctively threaded through Clark’s hair and his fingernails grazed his scalp, he murmured into his mouth, “God, you’re good.”

As Clark gazed up at him, passion and softness combined in that one look. Bruce moaned and kissed his neck slowly. Clark’s fingers kneaded Bruce’s ass cheeks through his jeans in response. Bruce murmured into the nook of his neck, “You like that huh?”

“Yeah.” The farm boy answered breathily, arching his throat for more.

He licked and he nibbled and he smiled against his throat, “You came here as a teenager, did you skinny-dip huh, did you make out with your girl here?”

Clark sniggered softly, “Only in my dreams.”

Bruce lifted his head and gazed down at him. He smiled down at him and Clark smiled up at him in return. Then he licked into his mouth slowly and Clark groaned. He grinded down against him, and Clark gasped and broke the kiss. He panted heavily, “We can’t do this.”

He tilted his head and kissed Clark’s neck again, “Why?”

Clark groaned and then glanced around them, and smirked, “We’re kind of in public here.”

“No one’s here.” He leered down at him.

“Someone could come at any time.”

“Is that a promise?” he teased.

He whined softly, “Damn, who are you?”

He laughed at the question. “I’m a guy who likes you…” he leaned back in, and whispered, “I’m a guy that you like.”

He shook his head, “Come on you said you’d let me think about it.”

Bruce grinned down at him, their position and Clark’s all too eagerness, “You still haven’t decided?”

“No, not yet, but I will think about it I promise.”

He told him, “You do that.”

“I will.”

After slipping their shoes and socks back on, they returned to the pickup truck. Just before they got in, he stopped him, and reached out and caressed his cheek. Clark’s mouth opened a touch in response. Bruce told him, “Listen, I’m going to give you the time you asked for before. When you go home, I want you to think things through; I want you to figure out what you want. If you want what I’m offering you, come back to my motel later on tonight. I’ll be waiting for your answer.” 

He leaned in and kissed him and the sexy farm boy’s tongues met his. They wrapped each other in an embrace, they leaned back, and he pushed Clark gently up against the side of his red pickup truck. Clark hummed and pulled back barely, and sighed against Bruce’s lips, “God Wayne.”

Bruce groaned as the hot breath caressed his lips. He bowed his forehead against his. He murmured, “God I want you, Clark.”

Clark met his gaze so close. He confessed in a breathy whisper, “I want…” he shook his head, “I don’t know what I should do.”

The shyness was still a turn on. Bruce reassured him in a murmur, “It doesn’t matter if you refuse me. I won’t hold it against you. I just hope you don’t say no.”

Bruce released him. He blew out a breath and then turned and reached for the door handle and opened the pickup truck door and got in. Then Clark did the same at the driver’s side and then they headed back to town. 

As they drove along, Bruce grimaced slightly to himself. It was true he wasn’t going to hold a grudge if he declined his offer of a rendezvous, but he sure hoped he hadn’t put himself out there for a flat out refusal, but going on Clark’s responses things were looking good.

~S~

They returned to town and as Clark’s pickup truck pulled up at the curb, Wayne leaned in closely, he murmured, “I hope to see you tonight Clark.”

They leaned in slowly, a little hesitantly and their lips met. Their lips moved over each other’s and a feeling of warm lust slinked down to Clark’s groin. He flicked his tongue in between his soft lips and Wayne reached out and played with the hair at Clark’s nape. 

Damn it, they couldn’t do this parked up at curbside on Main Street. When he backed off, Wayne looked taken back and a touch disappointed.

He got out on to the sidewalk and gave him a small smile, Wayne swallowed hard in response. Clark motioned with his head, “Come on let’s get a coffee.” 

He shut the truck door, and then headed down the street, within seconds Wayne had caught up and fell into step with him.

They went into the coffee shop and bought a couple of drinks. They had another minor half-hearted disagreement about who was paying, and once it was settled they made their way outside. They walked along the sidewalk together, carrying their coffees, taking a sip every now and again. They glanced in the store windows casually. 

Clark considered Wayne’s offer of an assignation. He was tempted, god he was tempted but the problem was, he’d kind of let his persona slip. Here in Smallville it was easy to relax, easier to go back to the farm boy who didn’t need a persona, didn’t need to stutter and stumble. Wayne was attracted to the real him, and although that was mighty gratifying it could cause a problem. 

Except of course, Wayne didn’t want to know him, or date him in Metropolis, he wanted a night… maybe an afternoon, or maybe just twenty minutes against his truck. Clark pursed his lips at the thought; in that case, he wouldn’t even have to make up an excuse for not taking his glasses off. 

As they reached the jewellery store, something caught Wayne’s eyes in the window display and he leaned in for a closer look. He uttered, “Are those earrings in there emeralds or…” he glanced up searchingly.

Clark nodded, “K…um meteor rock has become a marketable stone in costume jewellery around here.”

Wayne tensed his jaw, and gritted out, “How the fuck…” he stopped himself. Then he cleared his throat and said more reasonably, “People in the area know how dangerous it can be from long term exposure but they use it for jewellery, that’s beyond idiotic.”

He couldn’t agree more. In fact, it was the Kryptonite jewellery from this store, and an ill-fated robbery that had blinded a zealous do-gooder who tried to put a stop it. That incident had been what caused his super-hearing to manifest in the first place. Nevertheless, he shrugged, “As I said the townsfolk try to sweep it all under the rug here.”

As Wayne stared at the store front, Clark could sense the tension under the surface. Clark supposed Wayne’s special friend must mean a great deal to him. Clark was attracted to him and he was really tempted by the idea of one night with no strings attached. He didn’t get a chance like that often. Then again just by Wayne’s intensity, he thought maybe Wayne was better off going home and finding out if there was any future with his friend.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Obverse 5/5   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,762  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Something unforeseen happens that surprises them both. Clark and Bruce deal with their revelations.

~S~

As Wayne studied the jewellery store display, someone called Clark’s name from across the street. He saw it was a guy he’d been to high school with. He sighed loudly with exasperation and said to Wayne, “Excuse me a minute, I just have to get rid of this guy.”

Wayne waved him off and Clark went across the street.

~*~

It took a few minutes to get rid of Brad, whenever he bumped into him all he wanted to do was talk about high school football and how the Smallville Crows had won the state championship that one time. It was the highlight of Brad’s life to date.

When Brad finally wandered off, Clark crossed the street again. Wayne was waiting for him standing next to Clark’s red pickup truck. He smiled as he approached, “Sorry about that.”

Wayne smiled, “No problem.”

As soon as Clark was a couple of feet away, Clark suddenly felt nauseous and at the same time, Wayne held something up, “Look what I bought.”

Clark’s eyes widened in horror, and then the pain took over his body. He collapsed to the sidewalk and he gritted his teeth in agony trying not to scream.

Startled Wayne exclaimed, “Clark… shit what’s wrong!” He collapsed to his knees beside him and he questioned worriedly, “Where’s the pain? Tell me where the pain is?”

Clark gasped, “Please, shit please, get away from me.”

“Please let me help you. Are you having some kind of attack, a fit…” Wayne begged.

He snarled through the pain, “Back off now!”

Wayne’s eyes widened at his vehemence but he did back off. He scrambled away quickly. There was instant relief, until there was hardly any pain at all and it was bearable. He climbed to his feet. Holding onto the side of his truck, he skirted around the edge putting more distance between them. He glanced around the street to make sure no one had seen the incident. Fortunately, the street was clear. When the agony was finally over, he met Wayne’s gaze over the truck bed. 

They gazed at each other endless moments; Wayne’s eyes were searching, trying to make sense of what had happened. Then Wayne glanced down at the new ring he was wearing. Clark licked his lips nervously. They gazed at each other again trying to read each other’s minds. Wayne studied him intently. Then he said quietly, “There was something on the news last week, a mechanical man was rampaging through Metropolis. It was the first time I’d ever seen Superman get hurt.”

Clark took a deep breath. Shit! 

“This cyborg had a green heart and every time he went near Superman it glowed…” he held out his ring over the truck bed, and Clark felt sick again, and the Kryptonite began glowing “…just like that.”

Clark whispered, “Please.”

Wayne pulled his hand back instantly. His brow creased in distress, “Are you okay? Damn how did you grow up here surrounded by it?”

He frowned himself in response. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. There was no shock or excitement, no urge to share what he had figured out with the rest of the world, or to blackmail him with the information. There was just a quiet concern for his wellbeing. Clark swallowed hard at the realisation that he instantly knew was true, and said shakily, “I can trust you.”

Wayne nodded, and said gravelly with emotional “Of course you can, I just want to help you.”

That tone. Those words, the sentiments echoed again but this time they were directed at him, for him. Clark stared at him. Wayne smiled tightly trying to put him at ease. He gazed at his mouth, his jaw line and then Clark chuckled under his breath. He smiled softly, “You’ve got a nice mouth.”

The handsome dark haired stranger, who’d come all the way to Smallville to find out how he could help a friend, smiled softly in return.

~B~

Bruce shook his head. He glanced down at the ring he’d just bought. He glanced around and saw what he needed, and he walked down the sidewalk and over to it, he slipped off the ring, and tossed it in the trashcan.

Clark watched him as he did so, and he asked, “You just bought that and… what about your money?”

“The trash is where it belongs, the money doesn’t matter.” he insisted.

The man in front of him, this man who was the reason he’d come to this small town. This man who he’d found himself being attracted to right here during this trip, gazed at him doubtfully. Bruce skirted around and returned to stand across the truck bed from him again. He didn’t want to put him on edge. He prided himself on being able to adapt to any situation but for the moment, he didn’t know how to proceed. They gazed at each other. He could tell Clark felt the same way.

Finally, Clark silently motioned to his truck with his head, and they both moved towards the cab and then got in. Inside, they were again stuck for what to say. For his part he’d had two plans, one was to come here, find the meteor rock, find a way to collect it up somehow and get rid of it. Get rid of it so he never had to see a hero, a man who had called him friend in agony and unable to do what he needed to do for good to win out. He’d located the meteor rock, and he now understood what a massive undertaking finding it all was going to be, but he wasn’t afraid of bad odds. 

Clark started the engine, pulled off from the curb and just drove.

His other plan, his other plan was of an altogether more physical nature. He’d come here and met a man who had excited him sexually. The plan had been simple, convince him to share… sex plain and simple, sex and then he could go home back to Gotham back to the Manor, and get back to his mission.

He glanced at the man in the driver’s seat wearing blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He remembered telling Alfred that after meeting Superman and helping that him nothing had changed. Superman had his mission, Batman had his own, and he remembered Clark saying he was just taking some time out from his job at the Daily Planet. He remembered the fight in Metropolis; he could understand needing a break after that. 

However, all this thinking wasn’t getting him anywhere. He glanced at Clark again. Clark turned and glanced at him. Their locked gazes, and then Clark rolled his eyes and grinned at him. Bruce smirked back in response.

Then Clark chuckled, “A lot to take in huh?”

“Huh-huh.” he muttered.

“I guess we should talk about it.” Clark suggested.

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” he edged.

Clark sighed, “Wayne.”

“My name’s not Wayne… well it is but…” he fumbled to a stop.

“Alias?” he questioned.

“Kinda…” he replied.

Clark chuckled again.

“Clark your real name?” he wondered.

“Hundred per cent.” He answered with no hesitation. 

He raised a brow and Clark shrugged, “Got that other one too, but…”

He understood what he meant, “Same here.”

Clark nodded along and then he sniggered, “I get the feeling you want to leave it at that?”

“Might be wise, how about you?”

“If you want…” He agreed.

“Good.” 

They were quiet again, and then Clark looked thoughtful and then he snorted. Bruce turned and looked at him and Clark asked, “So am I your special friend?”

“Huh-huh.” he confessed.

“I thought about you.”

Bruce knew what he was talking about, he wondered, “Did you?”

Clark licked his lips, “You’re a good kisser.”

“Thank you, you’re not bad yourself.”

~*~

They travelled down country roads. He gazed at the slightly open, soft lips that showed no sign of being split and bleeding only a week ago, so perfect again. He remembered the writhing agony he’d witnessed only a few minutes ago. He said, “Are you feeling okay, you don’t need to recharge like last week?”

His heroic companion glanced at him and shook his head, “Not this time.”

“It looked like it hurt...?”

Clark nodded, “Like hell…” he breathed heavily, “I’ve been without my powers before, I’ve been shot and had my ribs broken but nothing hurts like that.”

“So why don’t you need the sun now?”

He explained, “Metallo’s heart is a giant piece compared to that ring you bought, and… he gave me a beating as well…” he chuckled, “That hurt too.”

“Could it kill you?”

His jaw tensed and he said quietly, “Without outside attacks given enough exposure. Imagine the slowest most painful death you could think of.”

He swallowed hard, “It looked like it too. But the affects don’t linger after you’re away from it?”

Clark’s smile returned, “Thankfully not.”

He was quiet and thoughtful for a few more moments and then he began, “The reason I came to Smallville still stands, the meteor rock is too dangerous.”

“Kryptonite.” Clark amended.

“What?”

“It’s called Kryptonite.” His companion revealed.

“You mean it’s from Krypton?” he asked interestedly.

“No, it is Krypton.”

“Shit!” Everything fell into place. Why it hurt him, why Smallville was his hometown, why he said he’d grown up here and not said he was born here. 

It explained why he loved humans so much. It made his benignity even more tremendous, with humans as his role models his teachers it could so easily have been a devastatingly opposite outcome. He murmured, “The Kent’s must be good people.” 

Clark nodded, “They were everything I needed them to be and more.”

Bruce uttered, “Everything this world needed them to be too.”

Clark gazed into his eyes and concurred, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Again, he had the urge to know everything, but to know everything, he knew he would have to share everything and Gotham couldn’t afford that.

~*~

Clark pulled the pickup truck up, and Bruce turned and looked out the passenger window and realised they had driven to Bruce’s motel. He turned and met Clark’s eyes again. He asked, “Are you trying to tell me you’ve made a decision about tonight…”

Clark’s eyes widened like saucers behind his glasses, and he stuttered, “W…what… is that… is that what you still want to do…?”

Stunned Bruce chuckled, “What was that reaction about?”

His companion blushed charmingly, “I’m sorry. Uh, god… wow I just turned into myself…”

His brow creased incredulously, “What does that mean?”

Clark wiped his face with his hand, and chuckled, “If we’re not being open, not sharing anything then it doesn’t actually matter what it means does it.”

Bruce nodded internally. That was true. It didn’t mean he wasn’t curious, like any good detective would be. However, if he didn’t want things to change, he had to except it. 

Clark cleared his throat and said seriously, “With our little revelation, I didn’t expect that was still on offer.”

Bruce confessed quietly, “You’re right, damn you’re right.”

Clark swallowed hard and wondered, “I’m right?”

He nodded, “For a second, I thought we could pretend… pretend… shit!”

He asked, “You’re not that good at pretending?”

He snorted, “I am…” he glanced at him, “But not this time.”

Clark chuckled, and said wryly, “I knew we’d have been better off doing it against the truck at Crater Lake.” Bruce raised an inquiring eyebrow and Clark shook his head and shrugged, and explained, “Wouldn’t have had to take my glasses off then.”

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, “You really did consider it, didn’t you?”

Clark smiled shyly. He said, “It could’ve been good.”

He harrumphed, “Probably out of this world, and that’s where problems start.”

His companion raised a brow and Bruce told him, “I think we should back off, and stick to why we’re here. Using the information you gave me I’ll finish helping my ‘friend’ like I started out to do, then I’ll go home, and you can finish your vacation in peace.” 

Clark gazed at him dubiously.

He offered his hand, “It’s been nice getting to know you Mr Kent.”

Clark took his hand and shook it, “Same here, Mr Pennyworth.”

Bruce reached for the door handle, got out, and turned back. He smirked, “My name’s not Pennyworth either.”

Clark grinned and shook his head. Bruce shut the door and then headed across to his motel room. He heard Clark’s pickup truck pull away from the curb.

~*~

Bruce spent the rest of the day, making arrangements for the meteor rock - make that Kryptonite, to be bought up, collected, and found. Including the ring, he’d thrown in the trash. The arrangements were a complicated web of ways to do that without causing any suspicion around the Smallville area about what was really going on. He used a similar web to disconnect his acquisition of all his Batman based components and equipment, anyone looking wouldn’t be able to connect all the avenues to one source. 

It would take time, months probably but now that it was set into motion; he should be able to return to Gotham, return to his own mission instead of safeguarding Superman’s mission. However, there was still unfinished business in Smallville. A part of him believed he was better off that that unfinished business wasn’t resolved, but the other part had really wanted to accomplish his mission, it would have been extremely satisfying in more ways than one.

The sky was dark outside his motel window, as Bruce packed his carryall with the small amount of clothing and things he’d brought with him. Actually, he didn’t know why he was taking the shirts and boots; it wasn’t as if they fit into his wardrobe back at the Manor. He stuffed the last item in. He wanted to get the packing done so he could set off in the morning with no messing about. 

He didn’t want to hang around Smallville the temptation was too great. He was proud of his self-discipline, but he fully understood how easy it could be smashed to bits by just that one man.

~S~

Clark straightened his tie in the mirror, and then slipped his glasses on. He glanced around his apartment making sure he had everything before he left for work. He believed he had, so he headed for his door. He locked his apartment up and then walked down the hall. He bumped into the mailman. He watched him walk past and head for his door with a parcel. Clark frowned. He wasn’t expecting anything. He walked back down the hallway. “Hey, is that for apartment 3-D?”

The mailman nodded, “Yeah it was too big for the box downstairs.”

He smiled politely, “Well we’re both lucky, you just caught me before I left for work.”

The mailman shook his head, “No dice pal, I gotta see some ID.”

Clark grumbled under his breath, “You’re sure not in Smallville anymore.” He got out his wallet and showed the guy his driving license.

The guy nodded, and offered the parcel, “Sorry about that, it’s my job.”

He adjusted his glasses and shrugged, “I understand, we’ve all got a job to do.”

The mailman shrugged and then left to finish his rounds. Clark gazed at the parcel. He really didn’t have time to open it; he wanted to get to the Planet on time for once, especially for his first day back after his vacation. He used his x-ray vision to look beyond the cardboard and into the box. He squinted at what he saw in there. He walked back over to his apartment, unlocked the door, and went back inside. Then he opened the parcel, revealing a tightly packed box. He opened the lid.

He frowned at the contents.

He lifted out one of the contents. It was one of many. It was small and spherical in shape. He x-rayed further and when he saw the liquid inside, he grinned incredulously. Then he realised there was a note with the parcel and he read the single sentence, “Keep handy and aim well.”

Clark laughed and replaced the tiny lead paint bomb back in its box. He wondered when he would hear from Wayne again.

 

The end of Obverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series continues next week.


End file.
